growing up switzerland
by murder-winter-cullen
Summary: lily is a teenager and shes not normal..shes a Switzerland  half vampire half wolf...shes gonna tell you what its like growing up in a weird world.   jared X oc same with jacob...and we might see a little jasper X oc and alec X oc.  PLEASE R&R
1. Chapter 1

My life as a teenage Switzerland

Hi my names lily Marie Cullen I know the last name your thinking Carlisle, esme, Edward, Alice, jasper etc.…well yeah that's my family im the 7th Cullen I was before Bella and Alice and jasper but I was last to join the coven but I was always there….ok how about I start at the beginning ?

The beginning….

So when I was a little girl my mum and dad were killed but mum always said that dad wasn't my dad someone else was. Dad was a vampire mum was a wolf yeah weird combo right?

So one day we were walking down the street my skin was glowing yeah a little creepy but it makes people see me…..but just that morning mum was telling me about some people that have powers and that I have one we don't know what but I have one …..as I was saying we were walking down the street when I saw a pixie like girl being followed by a good looking guy walk past I tripped and bumped into her and I could feel like power entering me and she could feel it leaving her…the guy walked up and asked her if she was ok and helped me up as well the same thing happened he looked at me and said "Alice go" Alice so that's her name she argued the she left but this stage mum and dad was with me they were talking to the guy whose name I found out was jasper then out of no ware I vision of me sitting in my house drawing on the walls I need a pencil I yelled jasper gave me one and on the ground I drew what I saw to tall guys standing behind me as I drew a picture of me being held by a tall creepy looking guy jasper mouthed the words the volturi are coming for her.

And he was right the next day they came and mum tried to stop them but her attempts were failed so was dads that was the last time I saw them ever and that was the day I met my new family the voltori and my best friend alec they tried to make me drink blood but I was repulsed so one day while out hunting with Felix I ran and I ran till he was gone and until I ran in to a BIG BLACK WOLF.

I just stood their crying he looked like my mums wolf form…the guy walked away and come back he was so handsome he took one look at me and called two other guys Jared and Paul….i looked at Jared and it felt like I was falling no one else was around just us…..the next thing I felt was a pair of hot arms around me and I fell asleep.

I woke up to a smell of pancakes and the same arms around me I couldn't of felt safer with anyone but Jared I wonder why I might ask Jacob Sam said he could explain it the best so after brekkie I will..

Imprinting? Me and Jared have imprinted they say it's rare for two wolfs to imprint but I don't care as long as I have Jared im happy but I still miss alec I wonder if he is worried about me?...

*a couple of weeks later*

Uhhhhhhhh yep he was worried wait worried was an understatement he was freaking out. When he found me and saw that me and Jared were together he lost it….then later on he said he loved me all along he loved me and he didn't tell me why didn't he tell me I felt the same way about him the entire time….he just left like that now he's gone and he said that he will see me at the Cullen's one day….who the hell are the Cullen's?

*a few lovely mins later*

Jared just explained who the Cullen's are he says that I have met a few of them at my last home…..i don't want to leave I want to stay with him but now it's too late im standing at the front door and I can hear an augment going on between a girl and a gu….

*vision time*

*a blonde girl and guy are fighting about something or someone….THEIR FIGHTING ABOUT ME?*

*back in reality*

Omg what just happened I hate my visions…..now look at me im standing outside some random house arguing to myself….oh god I feel light headed I think im going to pass ou…

*a little while later*

I just woke up in the most safest place Jared arms…..he was watching me the entire time thank god when I passed out he caught me just before I fell and hit my head…..i feel so happy beside the point im in some strangers house….

Hay isn't that it can't be Alice and jasper?

But how…they must be Cullen's I don't think they recognise me yet….. wow someone in this room is so pissed I can feel it…ahhhhh that must be Rosalie Jared told me about her he says she pretty but no as much as me (isn't he just the sweetest) but her temper is the worst ever more worse than Pauls DAM THIS CHICK MUST GET ANGRY…whoa really big guy hugging me all I could get out was "Emmett I can't breathe put me down" wait how did I know his name I've never…..OMG I liked him. AWKWERD to the max he always was at the voltura watching the game with the guys ok let's see anyone else ahhhhh esme Omg I can't believe it she's like my mum I haven't seen her in years that means Carlisle is here as well my whole family im home?...well only if Jared can stay some nights…but what about alec he said he would see me soon but at the moment I don't care even thinking of him gets me mad so mad I might…..

Might just go wolf lovely…..what a wonderful surprise for Carlisle I at least thought he would know what I was? But I might have to take it as a no but I must admit im a cute wolf pure white with some black shoes… *mmmmm sexy* wait who was that not Jared or Edward *yeah I stole his power* it's not Carlisle or Emmett…..OMG IT WAS JASPER?

Tah-dah so that's my first chappie….and don't be mean to me about the spelling and punctuation coz I suck at it…..and yeah so please R&R

Mwah mwah xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2….

OK FIRST I HAVE TOO SAY IS THAT LILYS POWER IS THAT SHE CAN COPY POWERS AND STORE THEM FOR LATER USE…..THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO ADDED THIS TO THEIR FAVS...PLEASE R&R

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT...sadly.

Lily:Wow back so soon nice to see you want to know some more of my story…..

So what do you want to know? *awkward silence* did I hear "what happens after you turn wolf?"

Yes? In that case I shall tell you….

*last chappie*

* What a wonderful surprise for Carlisle I at least thought he would know what I was? But I might have to take it as a no but I must admit im a cute wolf pure white with some black shoes… *mmmmm sexy* wait who was that not Jared or Edward *yeah I stole his power* it's not Carlisle or Emmett…..OMG IT WAS JASPER?*

WHAT? HOW COULD HE LIKE ME? Im not Alice…

JASPER POV

"DAMN SHES SOOOOO HOT"…wait what am I saying I have Alice the one im meant…OH DAMN LILY IS SOOO….BAD JASPER BAD….

LILY POV

Hmmmmm he seems to be thinking straight now I hope Jared didn't notice me panic *sigh* I wish Jared didn't have to leave I might go beg Carlisle…..

"Please Carlisle please let Jared stay ohhhhhh please?"

After a few minutes he gave in…

Carlisle:"FINE but only tonight ok!"

Grrrrrrrrr that annoys me sooo much…..but one night is better than none I guess but at the moment im so tired im going to bed night….

*the next morning*

"Jared?"

He was gone all that was left was a note…..please say it's not an it's not you it's me brake up letter!

I might as well read it *takes deep breath*

Dear lily

Im sorry I had to leave you so early but I had parole this morning but I promise I will Come and see you straight after….

I love you xoxo

Jared

Nawwwww how cute….

At least he isn't leaving me….

Mmmmm something smells good I wonder if esme is cooking?

I got up and walked down stairs to see esme cooking Anzac slice yummy….then the wind blew the most disgusting smell my way it was worse than a Felix fart and they can clear out the entire voltura and once I swear he killed someone day….

"Esme what is that repulsing smell?"

Esme:"I have no idea unless you're referring to Bella?"

Me: Bella? Who is that?

"Who's Bella?"

Then she walked in and she had a face to go with the smell…..i think im going to throw up ewwwwww

"Hi im lily and you are?"

"Hello im Bella nice to meet you lily"

"The pleasure is all mine"

If I have to be anymore nicer im going to die like no joke…

Then a better smell like a Christmas tree smell came with the breeze and I knew Jared was back….

Jared: "hay sexy I missed you"

Nawwwww how cute is he?

Me: "I missed you too"

Jared: "Sam said you could come over"

Me:"YESSSSSS who's going to be there?"

Jared: "Ummm all of the boys except Paul he's out with his girlfriend "

Me: "Oh really ok well when are we going?"

Jared: "Now"

Wow that was sudden…ok so Paul has a girlfriend I want to meet her! She can join my pack haha even if she's human she can cook us food haha

Me: "WAIT JARED IS ROSE GOING TOO BE THERE?"

Jared: "Well Jacob is so she will be"

Yes this will be good I haven't seen her in ages the last time was at the voltura when we killed…..

NO ONE WE KILLED NO ONE….important… hehehe

SORRY THIS WAS A LITTLE SHORTER BUT SCHOOL IS HECTIC SO I CAN ONLY DO SHORT ONES BUT I PROMICE THEY WILL STAY GOOD

PLEASE R&R XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the crap punctuation..but please enjoy!**

Chappie 3 the pack

Well hello there…..

Jared: "Babes don't scare the readers!"

Me: "SHUT UP JARED"

Soooooo I guess you want to know what happens next?

I guess I could skip some sleep to bring it to you?

Jared: NO BED NOW!

Me: "O.o ahhhhh im cool Jared maybe later"…

Jared:*growls*

Me: ;D

Anyways ok let's begin!

As me and Jared drove to Sam and Emily's we sat in silence I don't know why but I really had nothing to say to him until he said "why did you freak a little while after you were wolf?"

D: HE NOTICED CRAP!

Me: "Ummm nothing it's just the power I got of jasper Rosalie got mad and Carlisle freaked out and so did i"…

Yeah im not going to tell him what jasper was thinking he would turn this car around and go and kill jasper….all I have to say is that imprinting suckssss!

Jared: "lily lil LILY"

Me: "huh? What?"

Jared: "You were like distant you were like gone lil"

Me: "sorry Jared"

Jared: "Hmmmmm"

Ok something's up his kahoonie!

-hay lily miss me-

What the?

Me: "Who was that?"

Jared: "Who was what?"

Me: "Uhhhhh nothing Jared"

(- will mean that this is in our minds)

-Lily think your reply's otherwise you will sound like a loon-

Me: -Uhhhhhhhh ok-

Me: -Who is this-?

-*gasp* you forgot me-

Me: -oh god its aro-

Aro: -very good and guess who else-

Me: -Jane?-

Aro: -Correct and guess what we want-

Me: -Uhhhhhhhh nothing from me-

Aro: -Quite wrong-

Me: -go away aro-

Aro: -ill be back lily-

Me: -im sure you will-

Wow how can aro do that im a little worried…

Jarred: "LILY WAKE UP PLEASE WAKE UP"

Is that Jared is he crying?

Mmmmmmm he sounds so sexy.

WAIT! why is he crying?

Jared: "please lily just open your eyes please"

My eyes are closed?

Hmmmmm they are I should open them?

When I opened my eyes I was met to a very pinkie eyed Jared who was crying..

He so cute..

Me: "Uhh babe whats wrong and why are you crying?"

Jared: "OMG YOU'RE NOT DEAD"

Me: "Uhh why would I be?"

Jared: "just after you said who was that. you stopped talking and breathing and your heart beat was so slow I couldn't feel it I thought you died"..

Me: "Omg really? Wow im so sorry Jared"

me: "it's ok let's just get to sams"

jared: "Yeah let's"

Huh what just happened did I die? I don't think I did Im going to go see Carlisle tonight he will have to know….

As we drove up to Sams I heard a loud crash and I saw a body come flying across and past our truck..

Me: "Rose is here for sure"

Jared: "How do you know?"

Me: "Coz Jared my dear the person was Emily"

Jared: "Oh I see are you sure you want to go in?"

Me: "DUH ROSE IS HERE!"

And of Couse I ran in to find Sam helping Emily who seems to be ok..God rose! Sam is going to snap and so will your neck.

Me: "ROSIE POSIE"

Rose: "LIL FLOWER"

Wow I would normally get a punch in the face for calling rose that!

But then we were interrupted by a snap a scream and the smell of delicious blood!

WAIT BLOOD I HATE BLOOD….mmmmmmmm blood

SOME ONE HAS GOT TO HOLD ME BACK!...

Too late I was charging at the other body witch is lying motionless next to the blood drained body…..and when I reached the body the burning was gone and so were my iridescent blue eyes which were replaced by ruby red eyes…my blue dress was now purple with the blood….then I felt the cold grasp of jasper pull me off the body and hug me while I cried for the lost life and my mistake I could never forgive myself…..and I don't think Jared will forgive me…

Im guessing im going to be sent to the volturi now Jared won't talk to me and Carlisle said it's for the best…..im sure alec is pissing himself with excitement…..

**YAYA CHAPPIE 3 IS FINISHED NEXT CHAPPIE YOU WILL GET MORE ACTION AND LESS CREEPY ARO LOL JKS HE GOING TO CREEP US ALL OUT :D**

**MWAH XOXOX **


End file.
